<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Footie Fun by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916979">Footie Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r'>w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Steve deserves a piece of his own medicine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Footie Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written surprisingly fast but it was super fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kinktober Day 9 - Feet </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had suggested a home cooked dinner despite the fact that Tony couldn't cook to save his life. Steve thought it was kinda sweet that Tony would attempt to cook for him until something had started burning and smoke started filling up the kitchen. Steve had quickly swept in to the save the day, in all captain america style and mangled to salvation the pasta Tony had burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were currently sitting at the opposite ends of the dinner table talking about mission updates like normal. It was a normal dinner until Tony had started spacing out, Steve's words slowly becoming background noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony" Steve called out, kicking his shin to gain giess attention, "Ouch, what way that for" Tony whines, bringing his skin up and rubbing it softly, "Were you posting attention to what I saying about our recent mission" Steve asked knowing full well that if he asked Tony repeat what he had literally just said, he wouldn't be able to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, "Of course I was listening what makes you think I wasn't" Steve can see Tony losing focus again and kicks his seat this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony glares at from above his glass cup, "Do you fucking mind" he says annoyed, maybe if Steve wasn't painfully handsome he'd stup getting distracted, "Listen to what I'm saying" Steve argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve starts talking again and Tony's mind wavers once again, he puts his legs back underneath but only because he wants to give Steve a piece of his pen medicine. He slides his foot over to Steve's space and runs his foot up his leg making Steve jolt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looks at him innocently, pretending he didn't do what he just did, Steve looks at him,  skepticism written all over his face and nods slowly going back to what he was saying. Tony smirks to himself and moves his foot higher on Steve's leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had thought nothing much of it when he felt the curve of Tony foots rest on his dick, Steve had thought that Tony was just at his usual shenanigans when he felt Tony's toes moving so softly anymore else would have missed it, Steve had thought, maybe he should stop Tony before things get out of hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sat there pretending to listen as he watched Steve stutter and trip over his words while Tony's foot played with his cock, he was moving ever so gently, not giving enough Steve friction to properly satisfy him while simultaneously giving him just enough friction to make him content with just sitting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a low groan for the back of his throat, he jerked into the table making the plates and cutlery rattle loudly and echo throughout the room, Tony smirked to himself as he applied pressure on Steve's cock, feeling the firmness through his jeans, he shuffled down on his chair, his back at an awkward angle and place his other foot on Steve's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rubs his left foot in a circular motion the way he would do when palming Steve, while the right rubbed up and down fondling his balls. Steve seems to be enjoying it, his face going red and his breaths coming out heavy and delayed, he stops Tony's feet for a moment needing to get his cock out of its confines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls out his cock, red and leaking and puts Tony's feet back where they were. Tony is surprised to feet Steve cock through his socks, he considered taking off his socks and letting the heat from Steve warm up his feet but quickly disregarded the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve involuntarily bucks his hip when Tony's feet start moving his feet up and down, Steve thrusts into Tony's feet and groans, his mind muddled with pleasure to even speak. Tony smiles wisely as he watches Steve come undone, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>no one else has even seen captain america like this'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as he gradually speeds up the pacing of his feet, causing Steve to moan out loudly, the souls bouncing off the wall and into Tony's ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve's feeling like he's on top of the world, kinda glad he didn't stop Tony before this happened. He's kind of embarrassed by how turned on he is by Tony's feet rubbing against his cock, maybe it's the warmth or the socks or that fact that none else can see him like this. He feels his orgasm building up in his guts and stills his thrusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looks at him confused as to why Steve had stopped, "I wanna come on your feet" he grunts out shamefully and Tony chuckles, using his toes to pull off his socks and shivering when the cold air hits his feet. Tony places his cold feet on Steve's warm cock and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Tony asks smugly and Steve hides his face and nods pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve resumes thrusting into the curves of Tony's feet, he can feel the pressure building up in the base of his stomach, his mind wonders and thinks what would happen right now if someone walked into this scene. The thought jumps around in his head, turning him on when more, he speeds up his thrusting chasing his orgasm like a dog chasing a rabbit in the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After what feels like eternity, Steve comes all over Tony's feet, heaving and panting. He rests his head on the to try and catch his breath and return his face back to normal, Tony chuckles as he watches the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We ruined your jeans babe" Tony says giggling, the come on his feet cooling and starting to become uncomfortable. Steve tucks his softening cock back into his pants and shifts out of his chair, "I'm going to get a towel" he says, casting his eyes to the floor thinking if he was to look at Tony right now he'd become red again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffles away awkwardly, looking back and taking in the mess on Tony's feet and scurrying away in embarrassment. Tony laughs as Steve shuffles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely wouldn't mind doing this again is the last thing he thinks before Steve comes back with a towel and starts wiping down his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcome or come yell at me on my tumblr w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>